starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fortaleza Flotante HAVr A9
La Fortaleza Flotante HAVr A9 era un vehículo repulsor de combate fuertemente blindado producido por Industrias Ubrikkian. Características Producida por Industrias Ubrikkian, la Fortaleza Flotante HAVr A9 era un vehículo repulsor pesado de combate de 17.4 metros, aproximadamente cilíndrico y fuertemente blindado. Capaz de alcanzar velocidades de doscientos kilómetros por hora, con un techo de vuelo máximo de dos metros, la Fortaleza Flotante podía evitar o atravesar la mayoría de los obstáculos en su camino. La Fortaleza Flotante contaba con una torreta de cañón bláster doble en su techo, compuesta por dos cañones bláster pesados Mk 2e/W, con cada cañón siendo capaz de moverse y rastrear objetivos de forma independiente. Por la noche, potentes haces de búsqueda barrían objetivos antes de que los cañones láser dispararan. Se instaló un sofisticado sistema de vigilancia audiovisual en la Fortaleza Flotante, que combinaba dispositivos de escucha y sondas de detección de calor para crear una burbuja de sensor con un diámetro de treinta metros. La red de identificación de objetivos resultante podría detectar enemigos cercanos. El sistema se basaba en un paquete de sensores empleado por droides asesinos. La RIO también podía usarse para apuntar a un solo enemigo para un ataque quirúrgico cuando se requería una demostración de poder que no necesitaba una destrucción sin sentido. Las Fortalezas Flotantes requerían una tripulación de cuatro; un piloto, un operador de sensores para la Red de Identificación de Objetivos y dos artilleros. Había espacio para llevar a diez soldados a bordo, así como una tonelada métrica de carga. Historia thumb|left|250px|Fortaleza Flotante en acción. La Fortaleza Flotante se ganó la reputación de ser un vehículo completo y despiadado en uso por el Ejército Imperial. A menudo desplegadas para combatir levantamientos en áreas urbanas, ciudades enteras podrían ser devastadas por un escuadrón de Fortalezas Flotantes en busca de elementos de la Alianza para Restaurar la República u otros enemigos. A diferencia del Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno, la Fortaleza Flotante era capaz de atravesar las calles estrechas de un entorno urbano, y aún generaba el miedo y el respeto que su contraparte caminante. Esto condujo a una rivalidad entre las tripulaciones de las Fortalezas Flotantes y los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno. El Comando del Ejército prefirió desplegar el caminante en situaciones de combate, mientras que los comandantes de las fuerzas de ocupación prefirieron utilizar la Fortaleza Flotante. Durante los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico, el general Hurst Romodi se ganó la reputación de liderar batallas desde la escotilla abierta de una Fortaleza Flotante.The Essential Guide to Warfare La prestigiosa Academia de Raithal utilizó la Fortaleza Flotante, entre otros vehículos, para entrenar a los cadetes del Ejército Imperial.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Los Comandos Katarn liberaron a dos prisioneros de la Nueva República de una Fortaleza Flotante en Hettsk alrededor del 9 DBY. El Remanente Imperial también utilizó varias Fortalezas Flotantes en su ataque contra el Praxeum Jedi en el 12 DBY.La Espada Oscura Apariciones *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Friends Like These'' * *''River of Chaos 4'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''La Espada Oscura'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Vehículos repulsores Categoría:Productos de Industrias Ubrikkian